Senaris Blachdev Greyhammer
Senaris Blachdev Greyhammer: In a long forgotten misty island, there are a race of dwarves, almost forgotten from history, for it had been centuries since they closed their doors and sealed themselves off from society. They have lived in peace for many generations, and this will all be given a jolt by one dwarf named Senaris Blachdev Greyhammer. A stout dwarf, young Greyhammer has been an Acolyte since his 6th cycle, and has had an infinity to search and learn about the gods of old. Many nights have been spent reading and looking through the library of the clerics, and he had to be taught many old and almost forgotten dialects of his dwarven ancestors. During a very in depth and long study session, he came upon a name, Senaris Greyhammer the Righteous. It seems that his ancestor, after just a few decades, had a dream, and sought after a goddess named Isara after having a dream. The refusal to open the gates of the massive city caused this man of the cloth to go insane, and he died trying to bust the gates open with his head. Never hearing the stories, but sharing the name, he confronted his Father, who had been investing his time to the study of other religions on this subject. His Father opened up the family book of ancestors which told a very different story. Aparently, the first Senaris did have a dream to serve Isara, and had received permission from the Circle to open the gate to let him leave, but a purist movement had begun, and on the day he was to leave the city, he was savagely beaten, his head smashed against the stone rods of the gate. That night, Greyhammer had a dream, upon which, Isara herself called him to her service stating that he was under her protection, and that no harm would come to him in his travels. He awoke and without any hesitation, went to the Circle and told them of his dream and his new enlightenment. The Circle, grudgingly gave him permission, and when he reached the gate, just as his ancestor was, he was accosted by the same purist group. Lowering his gaze, and praying deeply to his new found goddess, fire abruply spew forth from his mouth and consumed all the assalents save one, who lived to tell the tail still. The gate was raised and Senaris Blackdey Greyhammer stepped into the light of day, and traveled through many foreign lands, until coming upon the Temple of the Circle of the Rose, a sect of Paladins and Clerics that serve Isara. He quickly took his Oaths and joined. A quick study he was very prominent, but upon the day he was to be joined to a Paladin as a Cleric of Isara, he asked to stay his assigning until the day a worthy Dragonborn Paladin arose, and he was directed to stand by that Paladins side, by no one other than Isara. Discussion ensued, and the Circle of Masters granted this odd request without hesitation. A long time after, honing his skills and preparing himself, a Great Dragonborn Paladin arose, and they became instant friends. Through the trials it seemed as if they were paired for years, making each turn look like childs play. It was not long that Balsar and Greyhammer became known to all Masters of the Order, and upon defeating their Masters Trials, they went out to do the bidding of Isara. Description: Male Dwarf